


小狐狸4

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小狐狸4

  
  


作为小狐狸到家里的百日纪念，杨九郎提前一星期就在店里定下了一件裙装来送给他当礼物。  
  
那是一件黑色的透明蕾丝裙子，准确来说也可是情趣内衣，杨九郎特地买小了一号，黑色的蕾丝紧紧裹着小狐狸的每一寸肌肤，胸前的开口处也紧绷着小狐狸胸前的软肉，边际线磨着小狐狸的奶尖，谁看了都觉得不舒服，于是杨九郎便走上前细心地帮小狐狸掏出了被绷在里面的小奶子。  
  
这一掏可不要紧，杨九郎还第一次发现小狐狸身上能让勒出对儿小奶子，为了使效果更佳，杨九郎又紧了紧小狐狸身后的束带，到边际线深深勒进小狐狸的奶子底下时才停手。  
  
小狐狸近来被他养的胖了点儿，脸上的棱角不见了，头发也长长的遮住小半张脸儿，现在这小奶子就这样色情的在外张扬着，若是不知道的猛地一看，可能还真以为是个未成年的小姑娘，杨九郎搂着小狐狸地咬使劲吸了口小狐狸的乳肉，调笑他说：  
  
“身上这么瘦还有奶子，你说你是不是母狐狸？”  
  
这一嘴可把小狐狸的性欲都给吸了出来，嗯哼的一声叫，小狐狸瞬间粘腻了嗓音，舌尖舔着杨九郎摸着自己奶子的胳膊，一副要对方艹自己的模样，杨九郎这次难得依着他，小狐狸要艹他也不用过长的前戏故意折腾他，直接就挖了一坨润滑膏掰开小狐狸的双腿插了进去，小狐狸的体内热得很，微凉的膏体一伸进去就化成了一滩水，混合着小狐狸内里自主分泌的淫液，杨九郎很轻松地就捅进了两指扩张，以往的指交过程中杨九郎总是会很快的找到小狐狸的g点还给人带来高潮，可这次过了好久杨九郎却连那里碰都不碰一下，似乎就是在专注于扩张，待穴儿被拓得差不多时，杨九郎突然把手指抽了出来，咬着小狐狸耳尖轻声说道。  
  
“那母狐狸用后面就高潮了。”  
  
硅胶的仿真阴茎固定在了地面，杨九郎按着小狐狸一点点地往下蹲着，待那处小穴慢慢吞吃进去这硕大的玩具后，杨九郎却坐到小狐狸面前的椅子上，好整以暇地抱着胳膊欣赏起了小狐狸的表演。  
  
“磊磊自己用后面高潮一次给我看看？”  
  
这玩具做的和真人阴茎十分相似，吃进去温温热热的，连表面的筋络都做的一模一样，小狐狸被杨九郎舔得湿湿的一对儿奶子让情趣内衣的蕾丝线勒得紧紧地，一旦有风吹过便可引来一次奶尖的高潮，起初小狐狸还有心力听着杨九郎的话肯慢慢的吞吃屁股里的阴茎，可时间一长了小狐狸的体力就跟不上了，只想着快点高潮结束，就把手放在了自己的性器上，杨九郎见状一下打掉小狐狸的手。  
  
“不准碰那儿。”  
  
在小狐狸三番五次地违背杨九郎的话把手摸到自己性器上时，杨九郎终于拿出牵引绳把小狐狸的双手反绑了起来，被冷落的性器在空中可怜巴巴的挺立着，小狐狸蹲起得脚都麻了却仍达不到高潮，两片被硬勒出的小奶子也跟着一颤一颤的，求救般地看着杨九郎。  
  
“呜呜，哥哥哈啊……老公，老公操操呜……”  
  
杨九郎看似好心地把脚趾伸到小狐狸的囊袋底下向上摁了两回，惹来小狐狸尖细的叫声，杨九郎便满意地又坐回远处，故作严厉地催促小狐狸，  
  
“再快点儿。”  
  
到最后小狐狸的双腿彻底脱了力，坚持不住地一屁股坐在了地上，那根仿真阴茎借力一顶入内，狠狠地撞向了小狐狸的G点，酸痛与被撑满的反呕感一并袭来，前端的性器终于如愿地射了出来，可小狐狸却一声尖叫，带了撕心裂肺的哭腔。  
  
“呜！”  
  
杨九郎知道自己这回玩儿得过了，便赶紧把人从阴茎上抱下来放到床上检查着那狐狸洞有没有出血的情况，不过他意料之外的是刚把小狐狸放到床上，杨九郎那么一低头时，小狐狸竟把双腿夹在了杨九郎的脑袋两侧，满溢着淫水的穴口亮晶晶地呈现在杨九郎的眼前，杨九郎下意识朝里吹了一口气。  
  
都这样了还想着要操，真是小骚狐狸。  
  
杨九郎便抬起头摸了小狐狸射在身上的一点精液弄到了他奶头上，粉嫩的奶尖粘着一点点白浊，看起来真像是涨奶的小妈妈，杨九郎笑着揉着小狐狸的奶子问他。  
  
“磊磊怎么还出奶了？”  
  
小狐狸这时还让杨九郎绑着手没法儿动弹，就只好挺着上身把自己的奶子往杨九郎嘴里送，又乖又骚的哭着说：  
  
“老公吃奶，磊磊奶老公吃。”  
  
这小模样把杨九郎可怜坏了，杨九郎立马解开了绑着小狐狸的牵引绳，解开个拉链就把拱在裤裆里的肉棒掏出来塞进了狐狸洞里，张嘴吮了满口小狐狸的奶肉，一手揉捏着小狐狸的另一侧奶子，一手又玩儿着小狐狸丰腴的屁股，嘴里含糊不清的说：  
  
“老公来尝尝甜不甜。”  
  
小狐狸的奶头让杨九郎吃大了一圈，红肿着露在空气中，内衣上耷拉下来的蕾丝罩子时不时地磨过小狐狸被咬得快破皮的奶子，弄得小狐狸又痛又痒，穴儿便随着这呼吸的节奏收缩，每一次收缩都会被杨九郎紧接着操开，刚射过一轮正处于不应期的小狐狸身子敏感极了，杨九郎刚肏进去没几下就又挺立起了前端的性器，无奈身体已到了弹尽粮绝的地步，怎么都射不出东西，小狐狸难受地抱紧了杨九郎。  
  
“呜咿——”  
  
杨九郎知道小狐狸难受着呢，但前面高潮不了后面还可以继续，挡着屁股的裙摆被杨九郎从背后撕开露出大片粉红的肌肤，黑色的蕾丝在腰侧摇摆，他好像是要飞起来的蝴蝶，杨九郎之前没发现小狐狸的奶头也那么敏感，那薄薄的两片肉似乎是真的要让杨九郎榨出奶一般被揉的肿胀，上面还分布着几个手印的红痕，奶尖的小孔微张着，好像随时都会从中吐出一口奶，杨九郎恰好看准了小狐狸的这里，留出一点边缘的指甲持续不断地抠着小狐狸的奶尖，身下的东西同时也卖力地欺负着小狐狸脆弱的g点。  
  
“坏……磊磊坏呜……”  
  
小狐狸的呼吸几乎要被着灭顶的快感遏制住无法畅通运行，一直向旁边躲着不让杨九郎摸自己的小奶子，眼角流出来的泪近乎要把前胸的布料都浸透，偏偏杨九郎还紧箍着小狐狸的腰部，任凭他怎么使着力气挣扎都不能移动分毫，杨九郎看出了小狐狸的害怕，体贴地轻咬了一下小狐狸抵在项圈上的喉结，柔声细语的说：  
  
“肏不坏啊，不怕。”  
  
不知是哪回抠得狠了，小狐狸的奶尖还真让杨九郎挤出了几滴溢着乳味儿的液体，淡淡的白色挂在奶尖的小孔里，似藏匿在花心的露珠，杨九郎用舌尖舔舔含进了嘴里，被玩到肿痛的奶尖哪经得住这刺激？小狐狸当即扯着嗓子叫了一声，甬道深处忽有银泉炸开，灼热的水流浇满了杨九郎埋在他体内的整个肉棒。  
  
小狐狸被玩儿到潮吹了。  
  
杨九郎将性器拔出，撸动两下就射在了小狐狸的奶子上，小狐狸便瘫软着挂到了杨九郎身上，小溪般的淫水从股间流出，弄湿了小狐狸身上穿着的蕾丝边，脱线的布料紧贴在美人儿白皙的皮肤上，细长的双腿绞在一起，似刚从水里捞出来的落难人鱼，杨九郎把手掌挤进去揉着小狐狸红肿的穴口，小狐狸哑着嗓子抽搐起了身体，接着从穴儿里又吹出了一波淫水。  
  
“小乖乖，怎么就跟母狐狸一样潮吹了呢？”  
  



End file.
